Little America
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: For whatever reason, America shows up unannounced in England's house, but the problem is, it's his colonial self, when he was just a small child. How will England react to this little America? But most importantly, how will America? Warning: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED, except for the story art, I made that, it's my avi Most Likely OOC.Slight shota, like in ch 3
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

For whatever reason, America shows up unannounced in England's house, but the problem is, it's his colonial self, when he was just a small child. How will England react to this little America? But most importantly, how will America?

AN:

xx

**Chapter 1: Beware, the Past Can Always Creep Up On You**

"That bloody France," a short, blonde, thick-browed nation groaned. "Always bringing the ungentle man-like side, by making me yell at him."

'_Well, __might as well go get my grocery shopping done since I'm out here._' They had just recently finished that day's meeting, which was being held in London.

Today was an unusual day when comparing to others. Today was fairly sunny today, but the clouds were still dark. And sometimes, the sky would flash light blue and blue, but that was just for about a minute. Still, despite the dark clouds, it was still odd that it wasn't raining like any other day, and just like that, many years ago. But besides that, that shop he needed to go to was just a block away. It wasn't too far.

'_Now what was that I need again?_' He mentally asked himself, as he stood in the aisles of the grocery, with a basket in hand. '_Oh, right! I needed things for my dinner tonight. What was it that I needed though. Flour, fish, rice, seasoning and green beans._'

Once at the check out line, he pulled out his union jack wallet, to make sure that he had enough money. After he had paid, he went straight home, so he could put the groceries away. He stood on the porch of his house, digging in his pocket for his house keys.

He pulled the key out and inserted it in the slot. He the key, hearing the subtle click of the lock. He opened the door to see his house in a mess, '_W-what happened here? D-did someone break in?!_' "H-hello, is someone here?"*

"Engwand?" A quiet, cheery and an almost too familiar voice spoke out. A small blonde with bright blue eyes came running in. "Engwand!"

The little boy, at about 3 feet, had a pure white robe on that had a red ribbon tied at the collar of it, stood before him, with big, excitable eyes.

XXXX

*-That is the most stupidest thing to ask in scary movies and checking if someone, potentially dangerous, is around...

XXXX

**Fuji Kumori**: Short chapters, I know, look forward to them. I should really just make them into one-shots...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

For whatever reason, America shows up unannounced in England's house, but the problem is, it's his colonial self, when he was just a small child. How will England react to this little America? But most importantly, how will America?

AN:

Fav's:

Saskue's-killer112

ItalyGirl58 `

RoseKuran

Reviews:

CherryBlossomKisses- Yup, the America I prefer!

Guest- Thank you. I have some chappy outlines done.

Blueorgray1236- You mean 'so'? I will.

xx

**Chapter 2:Colonial America**

xx

He stood there, shocked at the 3-year old, that had come running to him. "I missed you Engwand!"

"A-America?! What are you-?!"

"I don't know, but we can finally spend time together!" He exclaimed happily, whilst wrapping his small arms around his leg.

'_America, he just-what-huh? Did-how...how did-is he like this?_* _Wait, this means he doesn't know about the r-revolutionary war, right? Yeah, and he actually loves me!_' He then smiled brightly and picked the small child up and embraced him in a tight, loving hug.

"You won't weave me again, wight?" He asked with teary eyes.

"I have a meeting tomorrow-" America whimpered sadly, tears threatening to fall. "-B-but you can come with me this time."**

"Weawy?!"

"Yes, really."

America smiled happily as he leaned in towards his care-taker, "I wuv you," and hugged him.

England gave him a true smile, "I love you too, America."

"Engwand?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me what you usually do?"

"You mean 'Al'?"

He nodded.

"Whatever you want."

He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips, causing a blush to creep onto England's face.

XXXX

*-When I referred back to my outline, I was like, dafuq? This makes no sense! I don't remember writing this at all... Then I realized it's good because it's not supposed to make sense. :p eh heh heh

**-I was working on this during class, yes, class, I had nothing else to do, you know, AFTER I did my work, I'm not one of those people who refuse to do it(NOT _that_ way, I know what you're thinking, you dirty-minded pplz, 'cause I'm one of them too), and I had to prevent myself for tearing up, I didn't one anyone else to notice.

XXXX

**Fuji Kumori**: I know what you're think, 'Where did he come from?! Did he come from the past?! And if so, how is his England reacting?' To tell you the truth, so far, in my outline, I didn't even put it down, so I'll figure it out. Probably what I just put, I don't know yet.

Super short chapter, but I promise the next one is longer(no jokes 'bout this 'kay?).


End file.
